The employment of high frequency current for the purpose of carrying out surgical cutting and/or coagulation has represented a significant surgical modality since its promotion in the 1920's by Cushing and Bovie. Electrosurgical cutting is achieved by disrupting or ablating tissue in immediate apposition to an excited cutting electrode, i.e., slightly spaced before it so as to permit the formation of a cutting arc. Continuous sine waveforms generally are employed to carry out the cutting function wherein tissue cells encountered by the electrode arc are vaporized. An advantage of this electrosurgical cutting procedure over the use of a cold scalpel, at least below the skin layer, resides both in an ease of cutting and a confinement of tissue damage, in the absence of collateral thermal phenomena, to very small and shallow regions. In this regard, cells adjacent the cutting electrode arc are vaporized and cells only a few layers deeper essentially are undamaged.
Inasmuch as these electrosurgical cutting and coagulation systems, for the most part, have been utilized in conjunction with what may be deemed “open” surgical procedures, the noted collateral thermal damage essentially has been dismissible. For instance, elevated temperature fluid including gases, liquid and steam generated by tissue cell vaporization immediately is disseminated to atmosphere, or in the case of abdominal laparoscopy, to an artificially developed inert atmospheric volume.
These cutting systems typically are employed in a monopolar manner wherein the cutting electrode is considered the active one and surgical current is returned from a large, dual component dispersive electrode coupled with the skin of the patient at a remote location. Other electrosurgical modalities typically are available with the generators employed with these systems. For example, various forms of coagulation employing discontinuous current waveforms may be carried out, including the use of a “blend” waveform devised for providing a combined cutting and coagulation electrode-carrying output. The generators also may perform in bipolar fashion, a return electrode being located at an instrument working end region.
The electrosurgical cutting reaction has been the subject of study. Some investigators have observed and thus contemplated a model wherein cutting is achieved as the electrical conduction of current heats the tissue up to boiling temperatures and, as noted above, the involved cells basically are exploded as a result of phase change. That phase change involves a generation of the noted elevated temperature fluid including steam with attendant latent heat of vaporization, a thermal attribute heretofore deemed to be of no physiological significance.
Another, parallel model has been described wherein, as an intense electromagnetic field impinges on absorbing tissue, an acoustic wave is generated by the thermal elastic properties of the tissue. The origin of the pressure wave lies in the inability of the tissue to maintain thermodynamic equilibrium when rapidly heated. As with the initial model described, a consequence of the reaction is the generation of elevated temperature fluid and attendant thermal phenomena. See generally:                (1) “Electrosurgery” by J. A. Pierce, John Wiley & Sons, New York, N.Y.        
Electrosurgical systems have somewhat recently been introduced to what may be described as “embedded interstitial” surgical procedures. Important interest in such procedures has been manifested in achieving a minimally invasive access to potentially neoplastic lesions of the breast. These minimally invasive endeavors perhaps have been stimulated in consequence of estimates that one out of eight women will face a breast involved potentially cancerous lesion at some point in her life.
Access to these breast-involved lesions historically has been achieved through open surgery where the target tumor is removed along with a margin of healthy surrounding tissue. Over the somewhat recent past, non-electrosurgical preliminary minimally invasive biopsy procedures have been carried out to distinguished benign lesions from neoplastic ones. These preliminary approaches have involved: fine needle aspiration biopsy, vacuum assisted large core needle biopsies, Advanced Breast Biopsy Instrumentation (ABBI), and Minimally Invasive Breast Biopsy (MIBB). See generally:                (2) Parker, Steve H. “Needle Selection” and “Stereotactic Large-Core Breast Biopsy.” Percutaneous Breast Biopsy. Eds. Parker, et al. New York: Raven Press, 1993. 7-14 and 61-79.        (3) Parker, Steve H. “The Advanced Breast Biopsy Instrumentation: Another Trojan Hourse?” Am. J. Radiology 1998; 171: 51-53.        (4) D'Angelo, Philip C., et al. “Stereotactic Excisional Breast Biopsies Utilizing the Advanced Breast Biopsy Instrumentation System.” Am J Surg. 1997; 174: 297-302.        (5) Ferzli, George S., et al. “Advanced Breast Biopsy Instrumentation: A Critique.” J Am Coll Surg 1997; 185: 145-151.        
Relatively early as well as concurrent activities employing electrosurgical cutting implements in accessing breast born lesions generally involve an elongate probe, the distal or working end of which carries an electrosurgically excitable cutting edge. That cutting edge is sought to be excited when embedded in tissue, i.e., when positioned within or in adjacency with the lesion. Investigators have encountered serious difficulties in creating the necessary arc for carrying out a cutting maneuver. However, when such requisite arc formation is achieved, a variety of cutting electrode configurations have been and continue to be promulgated. For instance, the distal tip of the probe has been positioned in adjacency with the lesion, whereupon a wire-form cutting electrode is deployed while excited from a retracted orientation into a curvilinear shape which then is manipulated about the lesion in a circumscriptive maneuver, whereupon the electrode is retracted back into the probe structure. Where the thus vascularly isolated and compromised lesion is to be left in place, a barrier fluid may be introduced from the probe to enhance its isolation from adjacent healthy tissue. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,514,248 by Eggers, et al, entitled “Accurate Cutting About and Into Tissue Volumes With Electrosurgically Deployed Electrodes” issued Feb. 4, 2003.
A minimally invasive approach to accessing breast lesions wherein the lesion is removed in its entirety for diagnostic as well as therapeutic purposes has been described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,277,083 by Eggers, et al., entitled “Minimally Invasive Intact Recovery of Tissue”, issued Aug. 21, 2001. This electrosurgically based instrumentation is of a variety wherein the active cutting electrodes, inter alia, move in a highly elaborate locus configuration with a geometry which alters active surface areas in the course of a circumscription procedure which initially isolates the target lesion and then captures it for submittal to analysis by pathology. The instrument employs an expandable metal capture component supporting forwardly disposed, arc sustaining electrosurgical cutting cables. Those cutting cables, upon passing over a target lesion, carry out a pursing activity to close about the target tissue establishing a configuration sometimes referred to as a “basket”. To initially position the forward tip of the involved instrument in confronting adjacency apposite the targeted tissue volume, an assembly referred to as a “precursor electrode” assembly is employed. In the latter regard, the forwardmost portion of the instrument tip supports the precursor electrode assembly. That electrode assembly is initially positioned within a small incision at the commencement of the procedure, whereupon it is electrosurgically excited and the instrument tip then is advanced to a target confronting position. The utilization of such precursor electrodes as opposed to a sharpened tip cold trocar-like arrangement serves to avoid displacement of the target lesion by the instrument itself as it is maneuvered into confronting position.
An improved design for the instrument, now marketed under the trade designation EN-BLOC® by Neothermia Corporation of Natick Massachusetts is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,471,659 by Eggers, et al., entitled “Minimally Invasive Intact Recovery of Tissue”, issued Oct. 29, 2002. That patent also describes an electrosurgical generator which is, inter alia, configured to provide accommodation for the necessity of initially creating or “striking” an arc while the involved electrode is embedded within tissue. This initial creation of an arc is called for both at the commencement of probe or instrument positioning by creating an arc at the precursor electrode assembly and with respect to the capture component cutting and pursing cables both at the onset of the procedure and, for example, during an intermittent operation of the system as the capture component envelopes the targeted lesion. Because these electrodes are embedded or in direct contact with tissue, conventional surgical techniques for spacing the cutting electrode from the tissue to start an arc do not represent a practical approach to arc formation. To create such an arc at procedure commencement or for purposes of restarting during intermittent operation, the attending electrosurgical generator elevates a control voltage to an extent effecting arc creation at an elevated power level for a boost interval of time which is of that minimum duration necessary to assure development of an arc. Such a generator is marketed as a “Model 3000 Controller” by Neothermia Corporation (supra).
The “EN-BLOC®” instrumentation as discussed above further is characterized in the utilization of an evacuation system extending from a vacuum device to the instrument and thence through the elongate cannula or probe component thereof to four ingress ports located adjacent its tip or distal end. This evacuation system is activated during the utilization of the device for the purpose of collecting and removing liquids, for instance, which may be of such low resistance as to defeat arc formation, as well as smoke and steam.
Experience and a modeling form of analysis of the systems incorporating imbedded electrosurgical electrodes have revealed that the necessary confinement of the active electrodes within tissue during their excitation may lead to a substantial evocation of higher temperature thermal phenomena. The mechanism of electrosurgical cutting, involving arc generated steam vapor and other elevated temperature fluids for the duration required for target tissue volume circumscription may lead to collateral thermal damage to adjacent healthy tissue. Latent heat of vaporization of arc/cell generated fluids such as steam also may be conveyed through the surface of the elongate probe instrument itself into healthy tissue adjacent the path of insertion and removal.
Because the active cutting electrodes and associated elongate support components are located subcutaneously during a procedure, the anatomically and physiologically specialized boundary lamina protection barrier to external thermal attack represented by the skin is compromised by an interior heat attack. That same skin developed barrier to external phenomena may also be subject to the thermal (burn) damage occasion by a contact of proximal portions of the probe cannula with skin to induce burn or erythema. Skin contact with the steam/fluid heated probe cannula has been observed to be a particular possibility where guidance of the working end of the probe is assisted by ultrasound-based systems.